Para siempre
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Y fue ahí, en ese preciso instante, cuando me di cuenta de algo: vivir para siempre no significaría nada si no tuviera a Edward a mi lado. EdwardxBella.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Cuando me levanté del sillón y me dirigí hacia el espejo colgado en la pared para verme, todo me seguía pareciendo irreal. Me observé atentamente en el cristal y sin poder evitarlo, pasé mis dedos por mi cara; sentí mi piel suave, más pálida de lo que era antes, toqué mi nariz, mi boca…y aunque a mí me parecían perfectamente normales, sabía que para los ojos humanos, yo era una criatura demasiado hermosa como para ser real.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Bella? -preguntó mi marido con voz preocupada.

Giré mi cabeza -aún me costaba acostumbrarme a la rapidez de mis movimientos- y me encontré de frente con Edward, que estaba sentado en el sofá observándome atentamente, como si tratara de leerme el pensamiento, cosa que ni siquiera con mi transformación había logrado hacer. Sabía que a pesar de no poder leer mi mente, después de todo ese tiempo, poco a poco iba conociéndome más.

- No -contesté, sentándome junto a él- Solamente estaba pensando en que todo esto de ser vampiro me sigue pareciendo tan irreal…

Edward me miró fijamente y arqueó una ceja, claramente dándome a entender que sabía que eso no era lo que me angustiaba.

- Y bueno, también pensaba que me gustaría visitar a Jacob y…

- Mi vida, sabes que eso no es posible por más que lo desees -me interrumpió, tomando mis manos entre las suyas- Jacob fue muy claro cuando dijo que si te convertías, era mejor que no se vieran de nuevo. Sé que es duro de aceptar, pero así son las cosas.

- Lo sé, pero Edward, él es mi amigo...me ayudó tanto… -susurré con la mirada baja, recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado a su lado- Y no tengo que hablarle, me conformo con verlo de lejos.

- Sería más doloroso para ti, ya lo sabes -agregó sin despegar su mirada de la mía- Además aún no puedes controlar tu sed muy bien y si te acercas a Jacob, aunque huela mal, te sentirás atraída por su sangre y tú no quieres que ocurra algún accidente.

Creí escucharle mascullar un enojado _"Aunque ya quisiera yo lo contrario"_ pero ni siquiera mis sensibles oídos de vampiro pudieron percibirlo bien. A Edward le sentaba casi tan mal como a mí la separación con mi amigo licántropo; odiaba verme sufrir por su culpa.

- No, claro que no -afirmé, enfrentándome a sus ojos dorados- Aquella vez que vinieron los Vulturi para ver si ya me había convertido, tuvimos que proteger a la manada de ellos, así que naturalmente no seré yo la que los mate.

Edward asintió y me acarició la mejilla con un dedo, que ya no me resultaba frío en absoluto.

- Visitar a Jacob es casi tan imposible como visitar a Charlie.

Agaché la cabeza y desvié la mirada.

- A veces olvido que él y Renée siguen pensando que estamos viajando alrededor del mundo -dije, sonriendo melancólicamente- En serio, esa fue una buena excusa para evitar verlos, pero como nuestro supuesto viaje sólo dura un año, pronto tendremos que comenzar a pensar en algo más.

- Ya nos encargaremos de eso más tarde -aseguró Edward acariciando mi cabello.

Me senté en su regazo y él me rodeó con sus brazos a la vez que yo colocaba mi cabeza en su pecho, donde no podía escuchar ningún latido de su corazón. Levanté la vista y me encontré con sus ojos dorados que poco a poco iban adquiriendo una tonalidad negra; hacía dos semanas que no íbamos de caza y la sed comenzaba a hacer efecto.

Le sonreí, mostrando mis perfectos dientes, y me besó con ternura en los labios, antes de levantarme con un solo brazo y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

- Y ahora será mejor que bajemos porque Rosalie y Emmett están a punto de llegar de su luna de miel.

- Es verdad, acabo de escuchar el auto… ¿y cuántas bodas llevan ya?

- Después de la octava perdí la cuenta.

Ambos reímos mientras bajábamos los escalones.

Fijé mi vista en el hermoso rostro de Edward -que aún mostraba una sonrisa- y sin poder contenerme, le di un beso en la mejilla. Giró su cabeza hacia mí y me respondió con otro en la frente.

Continuamos nuestro camino y fue ahí, en ese preciso instante, cuando me di cuenta de algo: vivir para siempre no significaría nada si no lo tuviera a mi lado, ya que, al fin y al cabo, él había sido la única razón por la cual yo había decidido morir y renacer como vampiro.

Porque con Edward, un _para siempre_ nunca sería tiempo suficiente.

* * *

**N/A:** Este es mi final de la saga. Lo mandé para un concurso de una revista; no gané, pero en realidad no me importa mucho porque dicho concurso fue una presión para escribir este final que tenía en mente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero darle las gracias a **vrydeus**, la oh gran reina de este fandom, por haber oficiado de beta. Gracias, linda :)

_-Bianca._


End file.
